Debonding, by definition, is the procedure by which brackets and adhesive substance are removed from the surface of the tooth, and the tooth is restored to its previous condition. The objective of debonding is to achieve a tooth-surface similar to that prior to treatment without inflicting any type of iatrogenic damage. In order to perform this task, the adhesive substance over the teeth must be removed, and the brackets have to be freed.
Since next to dislodging the superficial enamel, debonding can also result in a great deal of wasted energy, we must consider a rather significant and major infrastructural method to prevent the aforesaid incidents from occurring due to the lack of using a correct method. Several methods have been offered for achieving a suitable debonding, whereby the performer must remove the remaining adhesive residue once the bracket has been removed.
For metal brackets numerous methods have been defined for bracket removal in utilizing various orthodontic pliers e.g. placing weingart or twin-beaked pliers over mesial and distal base of bracket, and separating it with a squeeze. This method is considered to be a soft method; however, it can readily bend the bracket in a way that it is rendered completely useless.
The other method includes placing the plier head over the bracket wings, and peeling the bracket off, but again in this method bracket can be easily deformed and unrecyclable. Moreover, Orthopli bracket removing 950 pliers may also be used in cases when the brackets are still ligated in their place. The brackets are pulled out one by one at an angle of 45° (degrees). This is a pretty fast method for removing; however, one disadvantage is that since brackets are fitted right under the gingival tie-wing, they use the gum to lean against and as result exert the debonding force onto the gum.
Diamond burs which are sometimes used in debonding are one of the weakest\methods because they are placed directly on the enamel where they apply their motion causing enamel abrasion. It should be noted that using uncontrolled manual methods can lead damage to the teeth, particularly the enamels. There is a need in the art presently for novel orthodontic bracket debonders and methods extracting a bracket section from teeth.